


Poet's Eye (Art)

by strangely_kingless



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, poet Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_kingless/pseuds/strangely_kingless
Summary: Sketches for the fanfiction "Poet's Eye" by HolyCatsAndRabbits, done with permission and inspired directly by the fic
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Art for Ch. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Poet's Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458608) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for this part of the ff:   
> Ambrose realized what had happened around three a.m., when he was in the middle of a series of drawings focusing on the line of Crowley’s neck as it curved up from his shoulder and then met the pillow. Ambrose had fallen into using the poet’s eye during sex, and he was still using it now, unable to stop seeing Crowley as a living work of art.


	2. More Art for Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for this part: Heat, he wrote. They live with it. They go off to fight it but it’s in the firehouse as well. Bright colors are part of it. [rest of the poem] Ambrose finished the entry by making a few sketches of Crowley’s hand holding a fork or a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think :)


	3. Even More Art for Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the following part: "In the portrait, a little girl with pigtails was riding a swing, her legs stretched out in front of her and her head tipped back. Crowley could almost see the motion in the static picture, the moving swing, wind pushing clouds across the sky."


End file.
